


Three headed aliens and trios

by AlmondRose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleven is forgetful, Gen, pluto is a planet, this is absurdly short but OH WELL, three headed aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a market on Pluto, Amy, the Doctor, and Rory see something strange....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three headed aliens and trios

**Author's Note:**

> in my mind this takes place somewhere after "The Big Bang" for Amy and company and after "The Doctor Dances" but before "Boom Town" for Rose and company

The Doctor tugs on Amy’s hand. He’s like an excited puppy, looking around at the market they’re in. He’s chattering on excitedly about the aliens all around them. Amy’s not really listening, she’s more focused on trying not to stare at the three-headed aliens who are staring at them. Rory looks even more uncomfortable than she is, and she laughs and squeezes his hand. 

“What?” the Doctor demands. “Did I say something funny? I think that was distinctly not-funny, actually.”

“No, no, it wasn’t at you,” Amy promises. “I wasn’t really paying attention, actually. What were you saying?”

“I was just thinking that this looks sort of familiar,” the Doctor says, making a wide sweeping motion at the market with his free hand. “I mean, really familiar. But I think I’d remember if I had been here before.”

“Sometimes it all blurs together,” Rory says. “Like sometimes I can remember stuff from, you know, and sometimes I can’t. Maybe it’s like that? How old are you?”

“Um, eleven hundred? I think? Maybe twelve hundred?” the Doctor says, tapping at his chin. “I’m not sure.” He frowns. “I’m not normally this forgetful.”

“We all forget stuff, Doctor,” Amy says. She’s about to say something else, but then she hears a woman laugh and the Doctor freezes. 

“Uh, Doctor?” Rory asks after the Doctor doesn’t move. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” the Doctor says distractedly, then he starts walking quickly, dragging Amy behind him who subsequently drags Rory behind her. Amy can see that the Doctor’s muttering to himself, and his eyes are darting around wildly, and she’s afraid, a little--how can one woman’s laugh do this to him? Or maybe the laugh was coincidental? The Doctor brings her out of her musings by stopping short. Amy almost bumps into him and Rory does bump into her. She’s tempted to laugh, but she’s too worried about the Doctor. She follows his line of sight to a cafe where three people--three human-looking people--are sitting. 

There’s a very handsome man who mimes something with huge gestures--Amy thinks he’s overexaggerating. The blonde girl is laughing at what the handsome man is saying, and the last man has his arms crossed and he’s chuckling a little. The Doctor seems to be watching the girl, especially. 

“Who are those people?” Amy asks. “Do you know them?”

“I did, once,” the Doctor says quietly. “Let’s go now, before--” He doesn’t finish his sentence before an alien sidles up to the trio at the cafe. They converse, then the alien leaves and the older man pulls out something from his leather jacket. It looks like a sonic screwdriver--but it can’t be, it’s too small--but then it’s glowing--blue, mind you--and Amy is reminded of when she first met the Doctor, how he had a smaller sonic that was blue at the tip. The leather jacket man points the sonic at something the alien left on the table, and it blows up. Amy turns back to the Doctor. 

“What was that?” she asks. “How did they have your old sonic?”

“Who are those people?” Rory asks. “How do you know them?”

“Not--not now,” the Doctor says. “I’ll explain in the Tardis. But for now--they’re about to come this way, and the leather jacket one--he’s frownier than I remember, and those ears!--either way, he can’t see me. Come on.” He walks away, dragging Amy and Rory behind him again. Amy can’t help but look back, at how the three walk arm-in-arm, and they are so clearly comfortable with each other. They look like there was no place they’d rather be than in a market in the future--for they are clearly wearing clothes from around Amy’s time, early 2000s, maybe-- on Pluto, surrounded by three headed aliens. Amy wonders if that’s what she and her boys look like, like they haven’t got a care in the world. The Doctor tugs on her hand and yells, “Come along, Pond, we haven’t got all day!” and she stops looking back, although she wonders.


End file.
